Collapsible clothes-drying racks are formed from a pair of scissors type frame members with dowel rods extending between the frame members. These collapse into a rectangular structure, which can be stored. Even in the collapsed state, these racks take up a great deal of space.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide such a rack that is both collapsible and foldable into a much smaller article. This would reduce the amount of shelf space required to display these items at stores and also would make them easier to store at home. In addition, the present invention reduces shipping space cutting freight costs.